The big crush
by angeloneofakind
Summary: Naruto returns from his training and Hinata comfessed to Naruto. Filled with laughter and romance.
1. Homecoming

_**I don't own Naruto or the characters in this fanfiction.**_

**

* * *

  
**

**1. Homecoming**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto was watching as the gate of Konoha came closer and closer.

"Slow down Naruto." said Jiraya. "Or you will give me an heart-attack"

"Sorry Erro-sennin." Said Naruto. "Its just I haven't been home for two and a half year."

Jiraya just watched as Naruto increased his speed a little more. _"Oh man, he is really going to give me an heart-attack."_ thought Jiraya.

Twenty five minutes later Jiraya was standing in front of the gate breathing heavily.

"Man.. I thought I was going to get an heart-attack" he said to himself.

The two gate guards was just looking at him and shrugging their shoulder.

**Flashback**

"NARUTO!! It's time for getting back to Konoha. Pack everything and lets start moving".

"Yes Erro-sennin".

**End Flashback**

"Ah I feel so much better coming back to Konoha knowing that I can bring Sasuke back this time" Said Naruto. "I have become much stronger so this time I am going to bring him back."

Jiraya just sighed and started walking. Soon they was walking by the old man and his ramen-store.

The old man just thought he had seen a ghost and then took a closer look and was just going to faint when Naruto said: "Give me a pork-ramen old man."

"One pork-ramen coming up." Said the old man. _"He looks just like Yodaime. But it cant be._"

"So how have you been Naruto? I haven't seen you for ages it feels like" Said the old man.

"I have been great. Just training and training." said Naruto.

"So you are much stronger now?"

"You bet. I am going to bring back Sasuke this time."

With that the conversation was over and Naruto had finished his bowl and was walking to get to Hokage's office.

He was thinking about doing a little prank on baa-Chan. Because its been awhile since he did a prank. So he just disappeared and reappeared in Hokage's office with a puff.

Tsunade was spooked and all of her papers went flying on the floor. Naruto just started laughing while Tsunade was just going to hit him when he disappeared and reappeared on her chair.

"_He has become good" _Tsunade thought. _"And now that I take a closer look at him I see his father."_

"Oiy baa-chan. I am back" Said Naruto.

"I see that. And you have become better."

"Not only better, but stronger too."

"Lets test you and see if you have as you say become stronger"

"huh? How?"

"We can talk about that tomorrow. I think you are eager to meet your friends after this long time"

"Okay. See you tomorrow then"

"And Naruto"

"Yes??"

"Thank you for your reports on how your training was going. You must tell me later on what happened because you just stopped with your reports."

With that said Naruto just run out of the office at full speed and bumped in to someone.

"Watch where you are going" Naruto yelled as he landed on the butt.

"It cant be?" he just heard and looked up and saw Hinata.

"Oiy Hinata. I am..." Naruto was beginning to say but couldnt finished his sentence before Hinata passed out.

"Hey wake up" said a familiar voice.

"_It can't be him. He wasn't going to return yet. I am not ready for it." _Hinata said to herself in her head. She just opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing over her.

"_He looks so handsome"_ She thought. And passed out again. This time Naruto just picked her up and went running to Tsunade office.

"Hey baa-chan, I think something is wrong with Hinata."

"Lay her down on the sofa and let me take a look at her,"

Tsunade just took and opened her jacket and started to scan her with chakra. This was the first time Naruto saw Hinata's body. His face all become red and he just looked down to hide his blush.

"She'll be fine. She just passed out. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was running to get to the training-grounds and I just bumped in to her. As soon I saw her face she passed out."

"I see. Its not a big deal. Just take her home and let her sleep."

"Okay. Thank you baa-chan."

"Stop calling me that." Tsunade was correcting him. But Naruto wasn't listening.

Naruto just lifted her up and started to walk towards the Hyuga compound. At the door he was stopped by the guards and when they saw Hinata laying on his back the called for Hiashi.

"What is it that is so important that it can't wait?" Hiashi asked. The guard just pointed to Naruto with Hinata on his back.

"What have you done to her?" Hiashi yelled.

"Nothing. I just bumped in to her and when she saw my face she just passed out."

"Give her to me" Hiashi said with a voice so deep that it was like an horror movie.

Naruto just handed her over and left. He didn't want to get angry because he knew that it wasn't going to change anything. He just walked home to his apartment and just going to open his door when he felt a presence he didn't recognize. He waited but the feeling didn't go away.

* * *

**This is my first Fanfiction so please tell me what you think of it. Both good and bad.**


	2. The Breaking point

He just walked home to his apartment and just going to open his door when he felt a presence he didn't recognize. He waited but the feeling didn't go away.  


* * *

**2. The breaking point**

**

* * *

**

Naruto just stood by the green door. Waiting for the blow to came. But nothing happen. Yet he couldn't get the feeling of someone near him and it wasn't a good feeling.

He left the green door and walked to the window. _"just a peek"_ he thought.

Just as he took a peek it all went black.

Naruto woke up and felt like someone had hit him with a bat.

He took and looked around. But all he could see was black. He tried to lift his hands but them was tied behind his back. _"Who wants to do this? Akatsuki?"_ Naruto was unable to figure out who it was. He took and felt around him on the floor. What he could tell from felling the floor that he was in a cave. And in some distance he could hear voice, not clearly but some words.

It was just one word that got him to be interesting to the conversation: Yondaime.

"_What have Yondaime to do with me?"_

"Hey Hokage, he is awake."

"Good. Bring him here." That voice sounded very familiar.

During the time those two was talking Naruto had found a piece of rock hard enough to cut through the ropes. Just as the person was going to lift Naruto up he took a swing and landed a perfect hit. He went flying into the wall with a bang. And Naruto took off his blindfold and saw Tsunade standing in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naruto asked irritated.

"I am sorry Naruto, but we had to. You see that there was people who knew about who your father was and wanted to take you away." Tsunade explained. "So we thought that if we where to take you away before those people did, you should be allowed to live."

"What kind of plan is that?" Naruto yelled. Naruto had begun to be angry. Red chakra was beginning to come out. Tsunade saw that and started to called out and suddenly an whole group of ANBU standing around him. Naruto couldn't see them. He was long gone. The nine tails fox had taken over. Suddenly it all stopped. Naruto was beginning to be him again.

"Thank you." Tsunade talked to one of the ANBU. He just nodded.

By now Naruto was completely himself again. And Tsunade could talk to him.

"So Naruto. You maybe know the story about how the fourth Hokage sealed Kyuubi no Kitsune inside you when you was newborn, but what you maybe didn't know that Yondaime sealed it in his only child."

Naruto just stood there, confused about what she just had told him.

"So you mean that The Fourth was my dad?" Naruto asked shocked from what he had heard.

Tsunade just nodded and Naruto fainted.

"Naruto? Naruto? NARUTO?"

"What?" Naruto just replied and woke up.

"You fainted. For a minute we thought that maybe you was injured." Tsunade said.

"I am fine. It is just so much to take in all at once."

"Maybe you would like to have some time for yourself and get your thoughts all together?"

Naruto didn't reply. He was already going through his thought. So Tsunade stepped away from him to give him some space. Still ANBU was standing around him. Some distance this time.

"_Maybe I shouldn't had told him. He looks like he is in pain."_ Tsunade thought to herself. _"It isn't all good that he knows who is father was. What the hell. If he can't I will take away his memory of this ever happened. But I hope that it wouldn't be necessary."_

"Maybe you would like to have his scrolls?" Tsunade asked out of the blue.

"What? You mean that you would give me scrolls?" Naruto asked so quickly that he almost had to repeat himself.

"Yes. It was never Konoha's or anyones else to begin with. It was all yours. You would have gotten them sooner or later and I think sooner is better." Tsunade replied.

Naruto just jumped up and started screaming. He was like a child on Christmas eve.

As soon Naruto had calmed himself down. Tsunade started talking again.

"You now know who was your father. Maybe you would like to know who your mother was?"

Naruto just nodded. His eyes was almost at breaking point she could tell. "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She where original from the whirlpool country. But fell in love with Yondaime. The rest you could figure out by yourself."

Naruto didn't say anything. Tsunade knew that he had to process the information he just gotten.

"I think it is time for us to get going." Tsunade said to Naruto.

"Where? If it is as you say then I can't live in my apartment. Where should I live then?" Naruto asked.

"It has all taken care of. You are going to live with me in the Hokage building."

Naruto knew that it wasn't any point to argue with Tsunade. She would get her will through even if he didn't want to. So Naruto just stood up and was ready to go when a big crash heard outside the cave. "What the" Tsunade yelled. They all stormed out of the cave and saw a man standing there.

"I have come for the Kyuubi" The man said.

"You are you?" Naruto asked.

The man had a hat made of straw. A black robe with red clouds on it.

"My name?? you don't need to know that, because you are going to be dead by the time you have figured it out."

"You leave him alone Deidara!" Tsunade yelled to the man. "He is not coming with you at anytime."

"I think you are wrong. He is coming with me" Suddenly small white bird came down on them. Naruto throw a kunai at one of them and it went off with a boom. He knew by then that this wasn't an fight he could win. But wasn't going to give up without a fight.

As soon Naruto charged toward Deidara he saw that Tsunade was already there. Fighting for the life of Yondaime's son. Naruto could not just stand beside and watch while baa-chan was fighting his fight. So Naruto began to plan.

"_If baa-chan does that and Deidara does that. How could I do that then?"_ A plan was beginning to come to life.

Naruto formed a seal and up come four hundred of clones. All started to attack Deidara.

Deidara just smiled as the whole bunch was blown away by a couple of bird.

Naruto just formed another seal and more clones popped up.

Naruto had by that time get as much information he needed to hit him. So when Tsunade was busy fighting Deidara. Naruto told everyone to get to their position and attack him. The attack was brutal. Seven clones come at Deidara and kicked him up in the air while shouting Uzu-maki Naruto. By the time Deidara was enable to figure out the attack it was to late. From the above Naruto came with an Resengan. Deidara had no time to get more birds done. He didn't even had time to think.

"Oh shi..." what all Deidara could say before he was slammed into the ground.

Tsunade just stood and watch as the Akatsuki member was defeated.

As soon Deidara landed ANBU was standing around him and started to collect information from him.

Tsunade and Naruto was long gone by the time they were finished.

* * *

**I want to thank all you who had given me some advice.  
So please leave a review and tell me what you think i could do a little better.**


	3. Author Notice to you all

I am sorry to say this but my story _**The Big Crush**_ is going to be **_discontinued_**. It didn't feel right where it was going. I hope its no hard feeling and I would like to thanks everyone for their compassion to read mine and but it on their favorite-list.

I am again sorry about this, but as I said before it didn't go as I wanted. But don't be sad. Another one is soon going to come up. I don't really know what it would be called. **_So I am going to_** **_need_** **_some_** **_beta_**-**_testers_** **_to see what they think. Just give me a note and tell me if you want to be a beta-tester._**


End file.
